Unicorns and Rainbows
Posted by: Feylore (09/02/2019) * D-Rank, Non-Repeatable, 6 Players Description Greetings I seem to have broken my dream catcher and it won't be here for a few more days. Can you help protect me from my nightmares? I'll pay you a pile of gold and all you have to do is make sure I survive the night. I have included a map to my cabin. Erranda Journals Tai Navitus (09/03/2019) We approach the person who hired us, a voodoo shaman of sorts who’s dreams become reality. And she needs protection from nightmare creatures until her dream catcher comes. We drink some really nasty tea, a rowdy party of barbarians, fighters, archer, and enter the dreamscape. Lots of strange signs leading in. The woman tells us to follow the path, Grim rolls dice to decide, and we follow a path into a strange, flowery place with river. Giant dandelion trees, candy trees, water with a fizz. As my party explores, including all people I know well and good, I begin to try and detect magic. Zero notices strange reflections in the water. The fish are weird, we hear laughing, and we see fey...fairies. Greattttttt. They seem hostile, nightmares coated in candy, gross. They’re creepy and playful, and it bothers me. In the worst way. I am so over Fey creatures. I need a contract that disallows fey creatures. Arlinn lands some beautiful initial shots, I follow up with a beautiful crimson bloom devoted to Kossuth, exploding a majority of the enemies that are visible, even some that can’t be seen. Zero runs across the river with impressive dexterity and rages, beating the nonsense out of the last remaining horse but not managing it down. Unicorns are crazy. They hit Zero but his rage prevents the worst of it. We have two tritons, who rage, one of fire and one of lightning. Mar wields an impressive giant blade, and swings into the unicorn. Arlinn knocks off the unicorns horn with an arrow, what a savage kill for someone so against unicorn slaughter. We head back to the crossroads, Zero rolls a dice, and we head to a waterfall. I fail miserably at casting basic magic that I don’t know, we decide to explore further. Cool beans. Rainbow dragonlings, laughing nastily, its so gross. How are these nightmares. HOW ARE THESE NIGHTMARES! The violet dragon breathes...colors...and fails...to affect us with a magical spell? Red dragon breathes lame gas at me and fails. Then Grim takes some gas. Arlinn and Mar do some really fruity...and this is coming from the guy who shoots flaming lotus blossoms...combo magic with unicorn horns and magic missiles. Zero tosses some javelins like an expert gladiator, as is expected of him, which is a nice change of pace from the crazy magic missile nonsense. I destroy one more dragonling with some tolling bells of earthen fury (Thanks Grumbar) and try to snap Grimshaw away from their euphoria as the last dragonling is dealt with by my allies. Mar misses, but Arlinn follows up and...kills it. We discuss the weirdness of sweet dreams for a sour individual, enter a cave on a coin flip, and find Heffalumps and...Woozles? Elephants and Weasels. Woozles? We barrage them with attacks, flaming auras, flaming swords, prone slashes from Grimshaw knocked down, arrows, and Mar follow up with attacks as Zero continues to explode with fire. This is a great time. Much less Fey trickery than I expected. We finish the heffalumps, the woozles, and move on. We are fighting gummy bears, one of them looks a little humanoid, claws me, and I...uhm its weird. Anyways, we continue the fight, two cutie pie owl bears and the scary gummy bears. They seem pretty squishy, easy to slay, Arlinn takes one down with an arrow, and another is near dead. I teleport away with a burst of wind, the were gummy bear monster attacks Grim, but they can take a hit, even though they almost never get hit. We are doing pretty well despite my gaping claw wounds. Zero and Mar rage, their auras shooting fire and lightning, its pretty awesome. Zero melted a bear. That was cool. Arlinn continues to shoot arrows, downing the owlbear and injuring another. I blow up some stuff, the werebear is hardy, owlbear is a little more sturdy than I anticipated, but Mar finishes off the owlbear thingy. We continue\ to gang up on the remaining were gummy bear, I think myself and maybe others hit by it may be afflicted with the same burning sensation, its nasty. Feel like it may be...lycanthropy. We take a spot of tea with the woman, probably the best thing I’ve ever had to drink in my life. We wake up, we exit the dream, the woman states that the dreamcatcher is not here yet. She stirs her tea with bone...a leg bone of a small chicken maybe? We get told the tea is nasty side-effect potential if we drink too often, so we’ll need to send different Hoods now. She reduced our reward because Arlinn. 450 gold, 2 pips, Arlinn offers to pay for our spells to end the curse.